Realizing Boys and Flowers are just as Sweet
by EuphoriaKiss
Summary: What if personalities were reversed? What if Jun Pyo is the "quiet angel" that is fit to be Jan Di's soulmate, while Ji Hoo is the "arrogant" leader of F4 and Jan Di's lover?


**[A/U] This is a Boys Before Flowers (Korean TV series) ONE-SHOT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material shown on Boys Before Flowers, Hana Yori Dango and/or Meteor Garden. **

**This story has a twist: JUNPYO is JANDI's soul mate and JIHOO is her lover. JIHOO is the "arrogant" one and JUNPYO is the "quiet angel." JIHOO is the leader of F4. Some of the events from the TV series are here….while others are edited. Ask if there's any confusion, but this is meant to be a simple story (so don't think TOO much about what happens!!) Enjoy!**

* * *

REALIZING BOYS AND FLOWERS ARE JUST AS SWEET

Jan Di hurried down the halls of the grand high school. Classroom doors swirled by as she ran past them to reach her homeroom. She pushed her combat boots with incredible force as she hurried. It was a miracle they had even allowed her to enter the school after the gates had been closed.

"Thank goodness Jun Pyo-sunbae had arrived late, too," Jan Di thought about this morning's encounter. Of course, no one got mad at _them _for who they were. Gu Jun Pyo had simply rolled in from behind her in his blue Mercedes Benz and offered her an easy ride past the gates.

"You look like a scared kitten," he had chuckled, looking incredibly cool with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on one of his jet-black curls. "Just hurry on to class."

Jan Di heaved and clung onto the side of her stomach. A piercing pain crept through the inside of her lungs. If only her jittery brother, Gang San, hadn't kept her up all night with his incessant kicking. Maybe then she wouldn't have overslept.

She opened the door leading to her classroom and plastered a grin on her face. "Good morning!" The snobby kids in the classroom looked at her in disgust, and some even rolled their eyes.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Ugh, can't we _pay_ someone to keep the riffraff out?"

Jan Di shot them a dirty look and turned to face her homeroom teacher. He looked no different from the rest of them. "Miss Geum Jan Di! You are late _again_! I will not tolerate this any longer!"

***

"Aish," huffed Jan Di. A frown covered her face as she pouted over the punishment the teacher had assigned. It was an hour since school ended, and Jan Di had been made to clean every classroom on the west wing. She sighed and continued polishing the same table over and over again. Her thoughts kept drifting to the event that happened just last week. Jun Pyo-sunbae had been so sad after Seo Hyun-unnie had left. She had been his first love; she had been the person to get him out of his autistic ways…

Jan Di giggled. Jun Pyo-sunbae still rarely spoke out what was on his mind. He was so gentle, so calm, so peaceful…But he had completely shut down after _she_ had left. No matter how much Jan Di had pleaded and begged for Jun Pyo to chase after her, he had declined.

"I know her well enough to understand that once she has made up her mind she will not budge," he had explained with sad, but adoring eyes.

Too bad he was just now feeling the aftershock of Seo Hyun's leave. There was a void in his life that no one could fill—no matter how much they wanted to. Jan Di shook her head, trying to get rid of thoughts involving Jun Pyo. She knew she should not mingle with the group he was in: the infamous F4. Just thinking about their arrogance and conceited manner made her shudder. Still, the past weeks had been interesting with them…and they had _some _good qualities.

Jan Di snorted. "As if," she thought to herself. She scrutinized the room and deemed it clean enough to leave. She grabbed a blazer strapped on a chair and pushed her hands through the sleeves. "Time to go home!" she laughed happily. Jan Di walked down the hall, feeling a peaceful presence engulfing her body. She walked slower, wondering what was making her feel so peaceful. She turned at the end of the hall to exit the building and walk onto the school grounds. Now she could hear it clearly. The sound was the lovely tune of the song she knew so well. It led her past the pedestrian area and into the mini forest leading to the other side of the campus. Jan Di was determined to see it for herself…to see _him_ for herself…

And there he was. Straight and gold auburn hair swept across his beautiful face in the soft breeze. He held up his violin gracefully and swung the bow against the strings with concise strokes. His chin rested serenely against the wood of the instrument, his eyes closed as the melody transported him to another place in his mind. The falling leaves from the trees encircling him only complemented the beautiful scene Jan Di was witnessing. But she would never admit it. She would never admit that this man was capturing her heart with each passing second—

Suddenly the peaceful tune that had entranced her stopped, and like that the spell had been broken. Jan Di's eyes grew wide open and she quickly looked around to find a place to hide, but it was too late. She watched as the guy in front of her opened his dark chocolate eyes and stared straight at her. A sweet smiled placed itself upon his coral lips, happy to see the girl in front of him and deceiving Jan Di yet again. Such a man, at first glance was the envy of all other men, and the target for any single woman. But Jan Di knew, certainly from the past months at Shinhwa High, that looks were in fact deceiving.

"Hey! Geum Jan Di! Are you staring at me again?" he asked slyly with an arch on his brow. Jan Di creased her forehead and stuck out her tongue just like a child would. Immediately she regretted the act. "You are so cute!" he hollered, holding himself steady as he tried to hold in his laughter. Jan Di blushed scarlet and crossed her arms.

"Don't be stupid, Yoon Ji Hoo," growled Jan Di. Ji Hoo stepped closer until he was face to face with the cross girl. With ever step, Jan Di's heart quickened its pulse, unable to ignore Ji Hoo's charm.

"What? I complement, and that makes _me_ stupid?" he hissed. "I can never please you, Dry Cleaners!" Jan Di's faced flushed as soon as she heard the nickname Ji Hoo had bestowed upon her, just because her family owned the company that kept them living through harsh times. She shot a dirty look at Ji Hoo and walked back to the direction of the school grounds.

"Hey! Don't just walk away!" cried Ji Hoo. He caught up and started walking at Jan Di's pace.

"Don't talk to me, Yoon Ji Hoo. I don't want to be associated with you or any of the other F4," spat Jan Di. She hurried to try and shake him off, but to no avail. Ji Hoo grabbed her arm with one hand, and carefully maneuvered his violin in his other arm. Jan Di desperately tried to wiggle her arm out, but his clutch remained firm.

"Let me go Yoon Ji Hoo!" cried Jan Di.

Ji Hoo looked at her bewildered and released his grip. He blinked quickly and turned away. "You shouldn't have run away," he muttered.

Jan Di straightened her jacket and walked around to face him directly. "Now it's MY fault?" she questioned. "You think you're in charge of everything but you're just in it to have fun! Need I remind you that I was tricked into giving you CPR at Seo Hyun-unnie's party after you pretended to drown?"

Ji Hoo snickered as his memory went back to weeks ago when Seo Hyun had just arrived to Korea after many years. When the party had ended, he had accidentally fallen into the pool, only to be rescued by Jan Di…

"I don't remember such an event," murmured Ji Hoo. A smiled crept up to his face as he watched Jan Di's face turn beet red.

"Aish! You are impossible! Do you even care about Jun Pyo-sunbae? Your _best friend_ is still lamenting Seo Hyun-unnie's leave!" cried Jan Di as she walked off.

This sent Ji Hoo into a realm full of thoughts he had been putting off as long as he could. Seo Hyun's second party had been quite a shock. Instead of happily celebrating her birthday, she had announced her flight back to France. Who knew she would decline the offer to take over her family's law firm, and instead pursue her own dream of "bigger and brighter things." Ji Hoo snorted. Why hadn't she wanted to stay with her family and continued generations of lawyers that brought a good economic income to the family? Such women certainly puzzled Ji Hoo.

But now he had to worry about Jun Pyo, too. His friend had been so distant recently. Why hadn't Ji Hoo noticed before?

"Ah," thought Ji Hoo. His attention had been focused on Jan Di for the past couple of days. No other woman had held any interest as much as Jan Di had for him. But there was no way to know if she felt the same about him…

Ji Hoo chuckled and continued walking to catch up to Jan Di. He was determined to win her love!

"Hey! Dry Clean—I mean…Jan Di!" he yelled. Jan Di was already mounted on her bike and pedaling off to the main entrance. Ji Hoo dashed and stopped in front of her path as the bike skid to a halt.

"What?" growled Jan Di. Ji Hoo chose to ignore her tone and continued.

"Saturday, 4 pm, in front of Namsan Tower," he stated.

"Wh-what?" asked Jan Di nervously. She couldn't explain why her heart was pounding again. Hadn't she been mad at him just half a second ago?

"If you're even one minute late, you're dead," Ji Hoo challenged as he turned his back and continued walking. Jan Di looked on confusedly as Ji Hoo walked away. She shrugged it off and continued pedaling on her bike.

***

"Jan Di! Over here!" Jan Di searched the cafeteria, finally finding the one person at Shinhwa High who accepted who she was. It was now Friday, and Jan Di was once again tired of a week full of only negative events and people. But nothing stopped her when it was time to consume food.

"Hey Min Ji!" rang Jan Di happily. A couple of onlookers eyed her wearily and continued eating.

"What do you have today?" asked Min Ji. Jan Di looked at her fondly and thought about how lucky she was to have such a lovely friend. Min Ji had a pale complexion that brought out her lovely, dark eyes, and showed off her rosy cheeks. Plus, her long wavy hair was always adorned with a cute trinket or other such thing that Jan Di would never be able to pull off with her bob cut.

"Homemade of course!" replied Jan Di, and sat down to eat. Immediately she stuffed her mouth, hungry after P.E. class. No sooner was Jan Di's cheerful mood dampened with squeals erupting from the cafeteria. The loudest ones came from the table at the far end of the room. Around sat Ginger, Sunny, and Maranda a.k.a. the spoiled trio.

"F4!"

"Ji Hoo-sunbae! Over here!"

"We love you!"

Jan Di rolled her eyes and turned just as Ji Hoo walked in with his posse heading right in her direction.

"Geum Jan Di, how can you eat so much food without choking?" asked Ji Hoo walking up to her. He looked on with amazement at Jan Di's overstuffed cheeks.

"She looks like a chipmunk!" commented one of the guys next to Ji Hoo. "So cute," he commented.

"Woo Bin! Who are you calling cute?" demanded Ji Hoo with a slight possessiveness. Woo Bin snickered and turned to the other guy next to Ji Hoo.

"Come on, Yi Jeong. Let's go before Ji Hoo gets mad," Woo Bin snorted. He ran a hand through his brown hair and looked at his princely counterpart. Yi Jeong had every girl's attention on him. He also ran a hand through his black hair and eyed Jan Di with a wink. The girl gulped her food noisily and watched helplessly as Yi Jeong chuckled merrily. She turned to Min Ji who seemed totally and completely captivated by F4's charm. Jan Di eyed Yi Jeong in contempt, his hands now stowed away coolly in his pockets, and a single black stud on his ear glistening in the light. He smiled coyly and nodded his head. Woo Bin was no better either. Perhaps the most mature of them all, Jan Di wondered, but still equally divine. Both were Princes of Seduction.

"Later," Yi Jeong said as he and Woo Bin walked past them. In the back stood Jun Pyo-sunbae. Jan Di hadn't noticed him enter the cafeteria. Maybe it was because he still gave off an isolated presence before anyone. He turned his head slightly and locked eyes with Jan Di's. She underwent a pulse through her veins as she felt swallowed by the sorrowful eyes. Ji Hoo noticed her gaze and quickly intervened.

"Tomorrow, don't forget!" Ji Hoo bellowed and walked off with an obedient Jun Pyo straying behind him.

Jan Di dismissed Ji Hoo's comment and turned back to Min Ji. The girl gazed dreamily at Jun Pyo, which sent chills though Jan Di's body.

"H-hey, are you in love with Jun Pyo or something? Why do you always stare at him?" asked Jan Di timidly. But what did it matter to her? Jun Pyo-sunbae was still in love with Seo Hyun-unnie, and would never dream of looking at any other girl—

"Yes," giggled Min Ji. Jan Di's heart stopped beating for a second as she held her breath, and something inside her mind plummeted to the ground. What was this feeling?

"But don't tell him!" Min Ji continued, her face blushing beautifully. "I don't want him to know yet!"

"Yet?" thought Jan Di. "So are you planning to tell him soon?" she asked curiously. Min Ji nodded, and immediately frowned.

"Why do you ask? You don't like him too, do you?" she inquired. For a split second Min Ji's face was removed of all cuteness, only to be replaced by skeptical and bulging eyes.

"N-No! Not at all! He's just my friend!" countered Jan Di. Min Ji eyed her carefully and smiled happily.

"Good," she replied. Jan Di sighed mentally. "Besides, Ji Hoo seems to be in love with you!"

Jan Di recoiled as if spat on and shook her face fiercely. "Yea, right! I would never date that pig for as long as I live! Or my name isn't Geum Jan Di!"

***

"Jan Di! Mom is waiting!" cried Gang San. Jan Di opened the restroom door and was greeted by her adorable baby brother. His hair made it apparent that he had just woken up. His yawn confirmed her deduction as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Have fun," he said walking into the restroom.

Jan Di rushed to the front of their house-store, stopping briefly to look at her reflection in the windows. She was sporting a checkered long sleeve, a jacket with a furry collar, a red hat (which she loved!) on top of her pigtails, blue gloves, a white scarf, plain jeans, and boots. She tried to see the "cute" side people were talking about, but could not find it. She sighed and turned to face her mom, who was inspecting her.

"Don't worry, honey! We'll get you into new clothes soon enough!" cried her mom happily. She jumped up to strike a fighting pose, her black curls bouncing all around her round face.

"But I wasn't—"

"Sh! We must hurry, Jan Di!" her mom spoke, grabbing Jan Di's hand and pulling her alongside her.

Once they had made it to the shopping area, Jan Di's mom turned to her daughter and looked around to see if there were any other listening spies.

"Now, Geum Jan Di…we must focus! It will be a jungle in there," her mom said wisely. But Jan Di knew already. Bargain sale hunting was a sport their family knew well. "Focus!"

Jan Di nodded and raised her fist. "Fighting!"

As soon as the doors to the store opened, a frenzy of women attacking clothes from every direction began. Jan Di made sure to duck past all elbows and kicks thrown at her direction, making it to the good stuff at the center of the shop.

"Here are the massive discounts!" yelled her mom from another part of the store.

Jan Di hurried to grab as much as she possibly could before anyone else could. This all went on for a couple of hours, going from store to store until finally her mom and she were beat.

"Good job Jan Di! This will last us for the rest of the year!" cried her mom triumphantly raising her shopping bags to the air.

Jan Di stared off into space. Something was bothering her. She hadn't even been able to focus well on the scavenging; she had even been slapped in the face by a girl who had wanted a pair of black socks in Jan Di's hand. But that wasn't the point. Jan Di was feeling guilty—

"Mom, what time is it?"

"Why? It's eight o'clock…"

"No way," thought Jan Di. "There is no way he could _still_ be there…"

"Here," said Jan Di, handing her mom the two bags she had been holding. "You go back first!" she said before hearing her mom ask questions.

Jan Di rushed past walking crowds. Namsan Tower wasn't _too_ far…so it wouldn't be a problem for her to check and come back. This would make her decide something important; something that had been lingering in her mind and refused to fade away.

She stopped abruptly, feeling cold drops fall on her face. Small flakes of snow were falling daintily around her. Other people had also stopped to raise their hands and feel the frozen drops of water. Jan Di sped off faster, her thoughts tangled in her head.

"He's not going to be there!" she fought with herself. "Why would he? You're just being stupid Jan Di!" Namsan Tower was up ahead. She puffed out cold air as she climbed the steep hill. "He won't be there. He won't. He won't—"

Heading past the courtyard, she held her breath as she saw Ji Hoo sitting on the fenced area. Even now his golden hair shun in the moonlight. His hands were hidden away in his long, black trench-coat, and his body stayed hunched to block out the cold. Jan Di walked cautiously up to him, unable to predict what his mood would be like. She stopped right in front of him and waited for Ji Hoo to notice her presence.

And he did. Ji Hoo raised his chocolate eyes and looked up at Jan Di's face. He had rehearsed in his head for the past four hours different ways to tell her off, but now his anger had completely melted. Her sorry eyes were enough for him. Her baby face was hunched into a pout, most likely awaiting his wrath. Even her pigtails seemed to droop as she looked down at him. Why was it that every time Ji Hoo saw her, he would feel…alive? He no longer worried about being alone or about his frequent lashings at others when his anger got the best of him. Most people thought Jan Di wasn't even worth a second glance (he even thought that at the beginning too) but look at him now! Completely controlled by this hard-headed, stubborn, prideful girl—and she didn't even know it. Ji Hoo shook gently to drop the collected snow on his body and opened his mouth to speak.

"Didn't I tell you not to be late?" he asked with as much irritation as he could muster. Of course he didn't feel that way. He was beyond happy she had shown up, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"When did I say I would come?" countered Jan Di indignantly.

"Ah," Ji Hoo thought, "There she goes again." Jan Di's stubbornness only made him want her more.

"Well, you're here now," he responded.

Jan Di gaped at him and shook her head. "I wasn't intending on coming! I just wanted to know if you _were_ here!" she protested. Why did she even have to explain herself to him?

"But you did come," Ji Hoo stated determinedly. Jan Di sighed and held out her hand.

"Come on," she said softly. Ji Hoo brought out one of his hidden hands and grabbed Jan Di's. Ji Hoo's touch sent warmth through her body, increasing the speed of her pulse again. She still couldn't believe he had waited.

Ji Hoo stood up, his legs asleep from being in the same position for hours. Maybe it would be fine to give himself _some_ sort of happiness…

Jan Di pulled Ji Hoo up, and soon after did his body come tumbling down on hers. Jan Di stood up desperately trying to support his weight on her shoulder. His hair was grazing the side of her cheek, and his warm and sweet breath brushed her ear slightly. She couldn't take it any longer. At this rate, Ji Hoo would be able to hear her drumming heart.

"OW!" Ji Hoo yelped as Jan Di's foot made impact with his shin.

"No one told you to get touchy," Jan Di muttered. "Well, I'm going home." She turned around and walked back to the courtyard.

"What?" cried Ji Hoo. "You aren't going to comfort me after I spend the whole afternoon waiting for you?"

Jan Di stopped and turned to look at him. "Whole _afternoon_?"

Ji Hoo immediately blushed. He dusted off the rest of the snow on his clothes and walked up to her. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Hey! Not this again!" Jan Di cried.

Ji Hoo looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I am COLD. You stood me up for FOUR hours. What if I faint?"

Jan Di stood there taken aback and frowned. She shook Ji Hoo's hand and grabbed him just below his biceps before he could say anything. "There. I can hold you up if you faint," she muttered. Ji Hoo's faced glowed happily and began trotting down the steep hill again. The Tower was now closed, so they would have to find another location for their date.

"Where are we going?" asked Jan Di wearily. Maybe she shouldn't have come. A whole day bargain hunting was enough to tire anyone out.

"You'll see!" Ji Hoo laughed with a twinkle in his eyes.

They walked in silence, neither one really able to say something, but both enjoying the other's company. Something still bothered Jan Di, even though she now felt reassured. But still, she _had _to ask…

"Yoon Ji Hoo, why were you waiting for me for so long?"

Ji Hoo's arm body tensed up. How would he reply? He had _never_ doubted himself before. He always got what he wanted! Why was he so self-conscious now?

"Ji Hoo?"

Jan Di stopped and looked up at her company's face. Maybe she shouldn't had said anything. Who was she kidding? Why would anyone like such a bland girl as herself?

"We're almost there," breathed Ji Hoo, finally breaking the silence. They were at the park now, the biggest one in the city.

Jan Di couldn't help but smile. They could probably take a stroll and enjoy what nature had to offer…

"There!" Ji Hoo cried with giddy pleasure. "I hear that is the best restaurant in the area!" Jan Di turned to look at where Ji Hoo was pointing at. A lavish building stood just beyond the proximity of the park. Men in suits waited outside for valet parking, and to shoo away any lingering people in search of public restrooms. It certainly looked _expensive_.

Jan Di never ceased to be amazed by Ji Hoo. Here she was thinking he would be a little…she didn't know what…but instead he wanted to go eat! Jan Di stopped abruptly and let go of his arm.

"Hey!" Ji Hoo said turning around. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm not hungry.''

"What? But they have the best food! Don't you like food?"

Jan Di couldn't decide whether to take his comment as an insult, or a sign of affection on his side. She decided not to bother, turning around to walk off.

"HEY! Geum Jan Di! What's wrong now? AISH!" cried Ji Hoo. He darted after Jan Di and turned her around. "What's wrong?"

Everything. Jan Di had no idea how to handle this.

"Nothing. I just have to get back home."

"But you just got here!" Ji Hoo commented. Jan Di looked into his dark eyes. Why did he make her feel like this? She had never seen him with any romantic feelings. He was cruel, and cold, especially to everyone around him. Jan Di didn't want to be with someone like him. She began walking towards the edge of the park, across the street was the bus stop.

"Jan Di!" Ji Hoo cried. But at the same moment, Jan Di stopped and Ji Hoo had to stop quickly to avoid slamming her from behind. "Why did you—"

Jan Di pointed off in the distance. It was now nine o'clock, which meant all the fountains surrounding the park were about to come alive. Ji Hoo stared at the spectacle as the water sprung up into the air, displaying a wonderful array of colors. Jan Di watched in awe as droplets crashed all around the park, and shattered like beautiful crystals would. Ji Hoo stared intently at her face and smiled tenderly when the moment arose. He rushed over to the pond and dipped his hand into the water with a purpose in mind.

"Wh-What are you doing?" asked Jan Di. Seconds later, cool sprinkles of water covered her face, Ji Hoo exposing his wet hands glowing with the water he had just thrown. He grinned slyly at her and laughed.

"Hah! You should have seen your face!"

Jan Di stared at him in disbelief and pouted. She ran past him to the fountain and began splashing him with the springing water. Ji Hoo flinched as the cold water soaked his clothes, and began to spray more water at the laughing girl beside him. The both of them ran around the park, trapped for a few seconds within the circle of shooting water, both laughing and having a good time. Finally the waters collapsed, and so did Jan Di and Ji Hoo on the wet grass.

"Aish, you are a handful!" Ji Hoo exclaimed. Jan Di turned her head slightly to eye Ji Hoo, sending goosebumps throughout the boy's body. She was right there beside him…all he had to do was lean over…

"You started it," Jan Di said playfully. "You should know better than to mess with Geum Jan Di!"

Ji Hoo chuckled and looked up at the star filled sky. Thousands of the glittering crystals filled the sky, all dancing around the half moon that was hovering above them. He pointed up towards it and turned to Jan Di again. "I wish I could be that."

Jan Di looked up at the sky puzzled, and faced Ji Hoo again. "The sky?" Ji Hoo shook his head.

"The moon."

"Why?"

Ji Hoo lay silently for a moment. He was unable to predict what Jan Di would think or say. "That way, no matter where you are I can protect you and watch over you." Jan Di held in her breath. She didn't know how to respond. What would Ji Hoo think if she said how she truly felt? Ji Hoo continued, "You are like the stars, you can never be too far away from the moon."

Jan Di snorted and watched as Ji Hoo's face fell. "Yoon Ji Hoo, you are just making this stuff up."

Ji Hoo eyed her maliciously and turned away from her to his side. "You are so mean, Dry Cleaners. I'm trying to tell you something important and you just shrug it off." Ji Hoo sighed and waited for her to speak. When she didn't he continued. "You were right about Jun Pyo. The poor guy has been having a hard time without Seo Hyun. I'm going to try and help him out for a while."

Ji Hoo stayed quite to hear Jan Di's reply, rewarding him with praise for being so considerate. "Jan Di?" he said curiously. Slowly he maneuvered his hand to prop himself up to look at Jan Di. The girl had both eyes shut, rather unusual movements coming from her chest. "Jan Di!"

Ji Hoo quickly sat up and placed his hand on Jan Di's forehead. Fever. He scooped the girl up in his arms and dashed to catch the first taxi he could find.

***

Jan Di could feel herself huddled in someone's arms. It felt so warm, and strong. She didn't want to let go. Slowly she opened her eyes, staring straight up at Ji Hoo's head. She blinked a couple of times and opened her eyes entirely. Her head was pulsating loudly and she had no idea where she was being carried off to.

"Where are we?" she managed to choke out. Ji Hoo stopped walking and looked down at her face. Jan Di could see his brow crease in the center. He was mad.

"Jan Di! Do you know you almost gave me a heart attack?" he cried.

Jan Di paid no attention and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked again. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes and continued walking up some steps.

"We're in front of my house. I called your parents to tell them you would stay with me. They seemed thrilled when I told them my name."

Jan Di shut her eyes and thought about her aloof family back home. How could they allow her to be in a guy's house overnight? But of course she knew the answer. They wanted her to use Ji Hoo for his money. Not gonna happen.

"Put me down, Ji Hoo," Jan Di said hoarsely. Ji Hoo shook his head no and opened a sliding door that led to the inside of his home.

"I finally have you in my arms. Why would I put you down?" Jan Di looked up at him. Had she just imagined him saying that?

"I feel fine!" Jan Di exclaimed. She began kicking her legs to prove her point until finally she was set down. Jan Di looked about the room as Ji Hoo excused himself. Intricate designs covered the floor, and everything in her sight seemed irreplaceable. Paintings decorated the walls as she walked carefully through the area. She dared herself to touch the furniture, which felt cool and smooth beneath her fingers. Everything was vast and cozy looking—fit for a prince.

"Here, wear this."

Jan Di turned around just in time to catch the package Ji Hoo had thrown. It was one of his collared long sleeve shirts, and silk lined pants.

"Wh-What?"

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes. "You can change into these in the restroom. Or do you want to sleep in your wet clothes?" Jan Di pulled her lip up into a snarl and watched as Ji Hoo's smile spread across his face.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the restroom."

Minutes later, Jan Di's clothes were in the dryer, and her new pajamas were on her. She waited comfortably in the living room as Ji Hoo got out of his wet clothes too. Jan Di looked around the room, and it finally hit her. Were they alone?

"I'm back," Ji Hoo announced walking into the living room and sitting on the opposite couch as Jan Di. He was wearing black sweat pants with another thin long sleeved. Jan Di gulped quietly and looked away. A soft noised caused her to turn again.

"Sit here," Ji Hoo demanded, patting the space beside him. Jan Di eyed him cynically and shook her head no.

"Yoon Ji Hoo! You better not try anything funny! I should just go home right now!"

"Aish!" cried Ji Hoo. He brought out a small container in his hand and showed it to Jan Di. "I just want to give you medicine to calm your fever. You vile girl…"

Jan Di flushed a little before hesitantly standing up to sit beside him. "Well, you should have said something."

They were both quiet as Jan Di took the medicine. Suddenly something crossed Jan Di's mind.

"Do you live alone?"

Ji Hoo remained silent. He couldn't seem to bring the right words. It was just a sensitive topic, one that had caused him to lash out when people talked about it behind his back. But Jan Di was not like that. She would understand.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was a little boy," Ji Hoo began. "My grandfather abandoned me. He grew cold and distant. But we both know I caused the incident."

Jan Di creased her eyebrow and looked up warmly at him. "It couldn't have possibly been your fault." She murmured. So all this time, Ji Hoo had lived in this big house, all by himself without and guidance in his life. The reason he had become so arrogant was because he was protecting himself from the rest of the world. It was not his fault. He had tried the best he could! For some reason Jan Di thought back to the time she had seen him play the violin. Such a saccharine and melancholy tune…

Both sat there awkwardly unable to say anything to the other. Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di's face. The tension seemed to be written all over her face as she bit her lip nervously and took his words into consideration.

Ji Hoo chuckled. Something he had been pushing back for a while had just entered his mind again. Now was the time to change the conversation. "I will wait for you forever."

"Wh-What?" asked Jan Di. She looked at Ji Hoo, his golden hair draped just below his chin, his dark eyes looking seriously at hers.

Ji Hoo leaned closer to Jan Di, both at them at eye level. She shrunk back a bit, but to Ji Hoo's surprise, she did not seem bothered. Just timid.

"The answer to your question," Ji Hoo whispered. "You asked why I waited for you for such a long time. I have waited for you all my life and I can wait as long as it takes."

Jan Di inhaled, completely taken aback. The sweet aroma of flowers filled her body, radiating from Ji Hoo's body. Soft chills ran through her spine, and she could no longer control the beating motion of her heart.

Ji Hoo watched patiently as Jan Di stared right at his eyes, finding the truthful meaning in the words he had just bestowed on her. He raised his hand slowly, waiting for Jan Di to flinch, but no movement came. With his index finger he traced her jaw line, and rested the palm of his hand against her round cheek. Jan Di fluttered her eyes, feeling Ji Hoo's warm touch against her skin and loving the feeling it gave her. She had never imagined Ji Hoo giving her such happiness—it was the opposite of what she had expected of him. Just like a flower's petals, the outer layer of beauty protecting the sweet nectar inside.

Ji Hoo leaned in. His heart was pounding, too. Jan Di didn't dare move. Gradually her eyes closed, as if having a will of their own. Ji Hoo tilted his head slightly and moved further towards Jan Di. His body was so close to hers—he could feel her heat and her warm breath. Their beating hearts were in complete sync and filled with the wondrous feeling of ecstasy. His lips made their way tenderly onto hers and lingered on the soft skin for a moment. His hand slid towards her neck to raise her chin up as he parted her lips and kissed her lightly again. Jan Di went along with his movement, raising one of her hands up to Ji Hoo's hair and caressing it lovingly. How had she thought this man was a pig when she felt so much love from a single kiss?

***

"Ok! Spill it!" yelled Ginger, the loudest member of the Mean Trio. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Jan Di with murderous attempt.

"There are people who witnessed everything! They saw you head into Ji Hoo-sunbae's home!" Sunny cried desperately.

"Are you his girlfr—I can't even say it!" Miranda wept.

Jan Di trembled. How had word gone around so fast? Her hands hidden inside the blazer's pockets were damp with perspiration. What was she going to say now? She cleared her throat unconvincingly and began her explanation.

"Well, you see, I was sick and—"

"Yes. She's my girlfriend."

An eruption of cries and cheers filled the room. Some people rushed up to Jan Di and congratulated her, while others looked at her in contempt.

"They just want to get on my good side," thought Jan Di. Ji Hoo made his way coolly past the parted crowd and tossed his arm over Jan Di's shoulder to walk her out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a speechless Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda.

Ji Hoo looked over at Jan Di and grinned. "You are my girl now!"

Jan Di rolled her eyes. She had been expecting today to be awkward or uncomfortable between them, but instead he had just turned out just as Ji Hoo-ish.

"Aish," whispered Jan Di shrugging his arm off. Ji Hoo smiled heartily and ruffled her hair, walking off to his next class.

Jan Di watched him leave, each long stride of his bringing her a form of pleasure she still did not understand. She rushed to her classes waiting until school was over. When the time finally came, all that was left was to meet Ji Hoo in front of the library. She walked quickly, afraid to be late, and toppled straight into Jun Pyo's chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said. Jan Di looked up and stared at Jun Pyo's broad smiling face, his curls styled professionally around his shinning face. "Oh! Sunbae!"

"Jan Di, you should watch were you're going. Who knows who you can tumble over?"

Jan Di frowned and shoved him playfully. "Sunbae! You are cruel!" Jun Pyo laughed.

"Will you accompany me inside?" he asked pointing at the library. Jan Di nodded and entered the building as Jun Pyo opened the door for her.

"What are you here for, sunbae?" asked Jan Di.

"Business books."

Jan Di chuckled and eyed him oddly. "Can't you just buy the books?"

Jun Pyo smiled and headed straight into an aisle. "Yes, but I like the ambience here. It's so quiet." Jan Di looked around, and true enough they were alone. This made her nervous.

"Why do you want business books?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the fact that they were the only ones there.

Jun Pyo smiled, an eerie sadness projecting from his face. "My mother wants me to take over Shinhwa enterprises sooner than planned." Jan Di nodded to herself, unable to respond. Jun Pyo grabbed a book on a shelf and replaced it again. "She wants me to marry. No, she is already planning my wedding to Miss Jae Kyeong of JK Company."

"WHAT?" cried Jan Di appalled She could not believe Jun Pyo was marrying so young! How could she marry someone now? What about what he wanted? "Why? Jun Pyo-sunbae! This is not right!" Jun Pyo chuckled sadly.

"It is part of being an heir."

"B-But—"

"No buts," winked Jun Pyo, placing a finger slightly above her lips. She could feel a static presence there, too. Why was she infuriated with what he had just told her? "Let's change the conversation. Everyone is talking about you and Ji Hoo…"

Jan Di rolled her eyes, and Jun Pyo laughed again. "Sunbae, please. I don't want to talk about that." Jun Pyo nodded and then frowned, deep in concentration.

"What?" asked Jan Di. In matter of seconds, Jun Pyo's arms were entwined around her, his body completely side by side with hers. Her head was pushed into his chest smelling of something floral and syrupy. It made Jan Di dizzy. "S-Sunbae…"

Jun Pyo squeezed her tightly and released his grasp. "This is just a hug to thank you." he began, looking into her eyes. "Thank you, Jan Di, for everything." Jan Di nodded slowly, still not able to function correctly. But she knew what he was referring to. Seo Hyun-unnie. "Thank you for not leaving me alone—"

"Jan Di! Where are you? If you are late again you are dead!"

Jun Pyo and Jan Di looked towards the exit. Ji Hoo was just on the other side.

"Go," smiled Jun Pyo. Jan Di looked up at him and frowned.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

Jan Di waved at him goodbye and headed out the building. Jun Pyo watched longingly as the cheerful girl ran into his best friend's arms. He raised his hand to massage his temples, and slowly slid it down to his eyes. "Why couldn't you have been the girl I loved?"

***

"There you are!" cried Ji Hoo.

Jan Di impersonated his voice and stuck out her tongue. "Aish!" she cried.

"Aish!" mocked Ji Hoo. Both started laughing and walked down the hall. "What took you so long?"

Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo and pouted. "Jun Pyo was in the library, we were talking about his arranged marriage."

Ji Hoo remained silent and finally sighed. "Yes, I heard about that. We shall do what we can as F4 to help him out."

Jan Di nodded and smiled. It was no longer useful to keep thinking about Jun Pyo. He had never loved her. He only felt gratitude for making him see that Seo Hyun was important. But why did that realization hurt?

"Come on," said Ji Hoo, shaking Jan Di out of her thoughts. His outstretched hand was pushed out in front of him, welcoming Jan Di in. She smiled and tucked her hand into his. He glowed brightly and looked at her with adoring eyes full of devotion.

"I love you, Geum Jan Di."


End file.
